The invention relates to apparatus for actuating switches or interrupters, and more particularly to manually operable apparatus for actuating interrupters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,679 (hereinafter "the '679 patent") discloses a manually operable switch actuator. The switch actuator of the '679 patent is not suitable for use with an interrupter because it does not include means for automatically opening or tripping an interrupter in the event of a fault.